


Another Ache

by fondofthehowes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Game, Reunions, non hof warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofthehowes/pseuds/fondofthehowes
Summary: A soft laugh left Zevran’s lips as he worked on his own injuries. “I do not recall you complaining this much when I met you.”“Well,” Samuel echoed his laugh, “I wanted to impress you then. Wanted to make you think I was tough.”Zevran shot a look back to the warrior with a grin. They hadn’t seen each other in quite a while before this mission and when Magnolia asked him to assist he agreed easily. Especially since it involved Samuel. Thoughts lingered on the assassin’s mind since they parted ways back in Denerim. Perhaps now was the time to revive them.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland
Kudos: 7





	Another Ache

White gauze unwrapped carefully from Samuel’s arm, layer after layer until it was undone back into a bloodied strip on the ground. The poultice was working well enough, pulling the skin back together in a way that it likely wouldn’t scar, but it would definitely bruise. Much like the bruises on his  _ other _ arm. 

“Maker, please can we leave the field? I’m not meant to be this colorful,” Samuel whined, falling back against the bedroll beneath him with a huff. “It’s awful. Why did she even send us on this? Nathaniel could have done it much better than I can.” 

A soft laugh left Zevran’s lips as he worked on his own injuries. “I do not recall you complaining this much when I met you.” 

“Well,” Samuel echoed his laugh, “I wanted to impress you then. Wanted to make you think I was tough.” 

Zevran shot a look back to the warrior with a grin. They hadn’t seen each other in quite a while before this mission and when Magnolia asked him to assist he agreed easily. Especially since it involved Samuel. Thoughts lingered on the assassin’s mind since they parted ways back in Denerim. Perhaps now was the time to revive them. 

Leaning back next to him, Zevran adjusted his own bedroll. A gentle jolt of nerves lingered between the gap. Something that he wondered if the other man still felt. They had been together a short while, fun as it was, but that was then. 

“I hate to disappoint you, but I’ve never thought you tough, Samuel,” Zevran said, propping his head up onto his hand. “Gorgeous, yes. Amusing, also yes. Tough... no.” 

“Charmer,” Samuel hummed, letting his eyes fall shut. “I suppose that was your job—seeing through people.” Opening a single eye, he looked at the rogue. “Do you still think me those things?” 

“Do you always fish like a sailor at the docks?” 

“Do you always dodge my questions like this or am I not special?” 

“No,” Zevran murmured, smile tweaking on his lips. Reaching out, he brushed hair away from Samuel’s forehead, dancing a finger across the skin that folded there as he wrinkled his nose.

“I’m not special?” Samuel asked, half mocking, half concerned, eyes flitting up to meet Zevran's. “I thought the bruises hurt, but that might be worse.” 

Moving his hand, Zevran gently prodded the darkening circle on Samuel’s forearm. It sat uncovered by the short fabric of his sleeve, contrasting against the warm peach of his skin. Fragile, Samuel was, in so many ways. A warrior that disliked war. A noble that disliked politics. He was an odd man, but that was likely why Zevran found himself so curious. 

“Mmm, that wasn’t an invitation to touch the bruises for a comparison, you know,” Samuel sighed, groaning a little. 

There was silence for a beat longer than he knew was comfortable and Samuel turned to prop himself up on his own elbow. He loomed over Zevran easily, always did, but it never felt imposing. Samuel was more like a shield, akin to the one that he wore against his back and so often used to defend. A question hung in the space between them, twisted like the knots in either of their stomachs. The past was just that between them, wasn’t it? What lingered was nostalgia of easier days and kisses taken in corners where the others wouldn’t see. Nights that bled into mornings of gold and inked hair against a canvas floor. 

“Do you think about it?” Samuel asked quietly, breaking the silence. He didn’t have to specify further. Zevran already was thinking about it and the look in his eye meant Samuel’s question was rhetorical. “I do.” 

“Fondly?” Zevran asked, genuine with weak bravado. It meant something to him, the time they shared then. The world that opened up with Samuel.

Swallowing, Samuel’s gaze darted to the ground between them, chest heaving for a breath. He always felt so much and held it in his arms as if he were the only one that could carry it. All Zevran wanted then, wanted even now, was for him to let him assist. Reaching up, Zevran softly ran the pads of two fingers against the warrior’s jaw, bringing his gaze back to him. 

“Fondly,” Zevran confirmed for him, watching Samuel for a refusal. 

Finding none, he leaned in slowly, giving him ample time to pull away, but Samuel closed the distance quickly. Eagerness sat in the kiss as it once did before, framed by a jaw that nearly chattered from shaking. Samuel’s hand mirrored his but pushed further, curling into the gold of Zevran’s hair. Every kiss felt like the very ache of a bruise left to heal over time, yellowed by time apart. Just because it was wrapped with a poor cover and tucked away from the light, didn’t mean it was gone. 

The night gave way to a darkness that bled like the purple against either man’s skin, but both knew the color would linger come sunrise. 

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt that ended up forcing me to write a piece of my canon! They make me ache. 
> 
> twitter: @fondofthehowes


End file.
